


Riddles and giggles

by Fizzysquish



Series: Ahit Oneshots [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Riddles, Short, i like riddles and the ghost leave me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish
Summary: “Oh you’re going to hate this one.”Snatcher raised a brow at you, smirking. “Shoot.”





	Riddles and giggles

“Oh you’re going to _hate_ this one.”

Snatcher raised a brow at you, smirking. “**Shoot.**”

“A container without hinges, lock or a key, yet a golden treasure lies inside me. What am I?”

He frowned, tilting his head to the side and humming. A heart may be the obvious answer. Maybe wisdom? Or something else equally sentimental? But you tended to pick the funner riddles, so those wouldn’t fit…

“**What is it?**”

A wide grin stretched on your face, one that the ghost definitely did not trust. This was going to be so dumb wasn’t it?

“An egg!”

Oh _god_ it was. Snatcher groaned, facepalming into his hand and squeezing his tail around your waist. Your laughter rang out around him.

“**Thats so dumb!**”

“I know! Isn’t it great?!”

Another groan, the ending getting muffled as he buried his face in your hair. What else should he have expected. ‘An egg’, how _dumb_!

You reached up to scratch at his neck, fingers buried in fluff.

“Oh come on, its not that bad!”

Snatcher chose to ignore that in favor of savoring the scritches, a low rumbling purr escaping him. Tail and arms wrapped around you, he nuzzled your head and hummed. 'An egg’…

“**Why do I put up with you again?**”

A cheeky, annoyingly cute grin stretched on your face in response.

“Because you love me!”

“**I _guess_-**”

“_Hey!!_”

He laughed as you tugged on his hair. _Silly_. This was all so stupidly silly. But yeah, he loved it. He loved you. More than he would ever admit. 💜

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyye
> 
> tumblr- https://selfishsquishy.tumblr.com/post/187904886143/riddles-and-giggles


End file.
